The Gintama Phenomenon: Chaos Of The Worlds
by PrimeSky
Summary: Gintama characters are teleported to different worlds. What is going to happen? Well, the usual chaos of course!
1. Chapter 1: WHAT IS THIS?

Ahh...

Uhh...

Haa...

ACHOO! Ugh...

Gintoki: Oi Kagura, I told you to cover your nose when you sneeze. Now look, you got your snot all over me.

Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi were currently in the Yorozuya as usual. Gintoki was sitting at his desk with legs on the desk reading his beloved jump, Kagura was on the sofa recovering from her sneeze, rubbing her nose and Shinpachi was simply drinking tea as he watched the everyday scene happening before him.

Kagura: But Gin-chan, you don't cover your nose when you sneeze either.

Gintoki: Kids shouldn't question adults when they're asked to do something, that's what makes them good children.

Kagura: that's not fair.

Gintoki: Life is unfair, so don't complain.

Shinpachi: You're Horrible Gin-san

Gintoki: Life is horrible too but you still have to live with it don't you?

Kagura: You should just disappear into the depths of darkness

Gintoki: Life is darkness... Huh? What? Wait... What is this? Um... Somebody? Anybody?

Kagura: ...

Shinpachi: ...

They were both staring at a hole in place of where Gin had been. In a few seconds, the hole closed up and disappeared into nothing, taking Gintoki with it.

Shinpachi: ...uhh, Kagura-chan... That's normal right?

Kagura: (nods head) yup, completely normal...

-In The Darkness-

Gintoki: Someone? Anyone? WHAT IS THIS!?

* * *

**Alright, that's the first chapter. Every chapter will feature a Gintama character in another world from the anime, game, book etc. category. Please Review and give suggestions on which worlds you want me to feature. If I know them, there may be a chance that they'll appear. Once again, for all those who read my Reborn! And Persona fanfic, thank you and Sorry for its discontinuation. Well, ciao for now.**


	2. Chapter 2: (SnK world) part 1

**Alrighty, we'll start with a world almost all of you should know about, the SnK world. Oh, and I forgot to do this the previous chapter so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama or Shingeki no Kyojin and they belong to their respective owners. P.S. only Gintama is allowed to break the copyright law**

**Gintoki: OI OI OI, YOU WANNA GET US CANCELLED OR SOMETHING!?**

**Well, anyway, Let's START**

* * *

Opening his eyes, he was blinded by the bright sunlight.

Gintoki: Uhh... What happened...

He held his head as he tried to sit up. Trying to remember, he closed his eyes again.

Gintoki: oh that's right, I was sucked into some kind of darkness... I'll teach that little china girl a lesson when I get back for this... So, Where am I anyway?

He took a look around. There were tall buildings to his left and right, some of them half destroyed. Apparently he was on some kind of road, lying on the hard cold floor.

He got on his feet.

Gintoki: Oiiiiii, anybody there?

Walking around, he tried to find somebody to explain the situation to him.

Gintoki: Oiiiiii, anyone?

Silence... *whistling wind*

...

Gintoki: This sure is a warm welcome...

STOMP!

...

STOMP!

...

STOMP!

Gintoki: Uhh... I think I'm hearing things...

STOMP!

Gintoki: I'm definitely hearing things...

STOMP!

Gintoki: NOW I'M A 100% SURE I'M HEARING THINGS, I MEAN, WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE CAUSING THOSE LOUD SOUNDS RIGHT!? RIGHT!? IT SOUNDS LIKE A GIANT BUT THAT COULDN'T EXIST COULD IT!?

A Titan peeked it's head out from a corner and stared at Gintoki...

Gintoki's face turned completely white.

The Titan started walking towards Gintoki.

Gintoki shook his head.

Gintoki: I must be dreaming...

The Titan got closer

Gintoki: That's right, it's all just a dream...

The Titan got even closer

Gintoki: OH! I got it, you must be some kind of Amanto right?

The Titan was only 10 feet away

Gintoki: YEAH! SO LISTEN... OOF!...

The next thing he knew, he was in the air

Gintoki: oh what, So I can fly now? This sure is a messy dream

?: Hey you, what do you think you were doing there!?

Gintoki looked over his shoulder

A man was carrying him while swinging around like Spider-man

?: Hey! I asked what were you doing there!?

Gintoki: Huh? Is that wrong or something?

?: Wrong!? This place is filled with Titans! Did you want to get yourself killed!?

Gintoki: I don't understand, what are you talking about?

?: Sigh... Never mind, we'll talk when you're safe. For now, just stay still.


	3. Chapter 3: (SnK World) part 2

**Welcome back, let's begin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or SnK**

**Oh, and for this chapter, we'll be calling the "?" person "scout" so don't get mixed up**

* * *

Scout: right, we should be safe here

The two landed on a rooftop on one of the undestroyed buildings

The scout put Gintoki down

Gintoki: Ow ow! Hey, couldn't you be more gentle? I'm a Very important person you know

Gintoki rubbed his body

Scout: Tch, Very important person? More like very irritating problem.

The scout scowled at Gintoki

?: Jean! What's up?

Scout (A.K.A Jean): Oh Eren, hey guess what? I just saved this guy from getting crushed

Jean pointed to Gintoki and turned his eyes towards him

Gintoki: Pft...

Gintoki was barely containing his laughter

Eren and Jean were confused about what could be so funny

Jean: hey, what are you laughing about?

Gintoki couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing

Gintoki: HA HA! SERIOUSLY!? YOUR NAME IS JEAN!? HA HA! WHAT ARE YOU A GIRL!? HA HA HA!? OH OH I GET IT, YOU'RE A CROSS-DRESSER HA HA HA HA!

Jean was taken aback, then his vein started popping out

Jean: Oi... Who do you think you are? Making fun of people's name like that...

Gintoki: HA! Didn't I tell you already? HA! I'm a VIP HA HA!

Jean: Why you...

Jean was barely containing his anger

Jean: you better stop...

Gintoki: HAH! Wha'cha gonna do? Hit me with a handbag? HA HA HA HA!

Jean snapped and leapt at Gintoki ready to attack

Eren: Hey! Stop!

Eren managed to grab onto Jean and held him back

Eren: Jean! Don't let him get to you!

Jean was still struggling to get free from Eren

Jean: LET ME GO EREN! I NEED TO GIVE THAT GUY A PUNCH!

Eren: No Jean! Control yourself!

Gintoki: Pft, so you need a babysitter now? Is the little baby girl gonna cry? AH HA HA HA HA!

Gintoki spoke mockingly

Jean twitched, then finally managing to break free from Eren, charged towards Gintoki

Jean's fist was inches away from Gintoki's face when a voice boomed

?: STAND DOWN!

Jean's fist stopped short

They turned around to find their superior had returned

Eren: He-Heichou! Levi Heichou!

Levi: Jean! Stand down!

Jean tried to retaliate

Jean: but! Heichou-

Levi: No buts Jean, violence is not meant for civilians

Jean: hai... Heichou...

Jean lowered his fist feeling defeated

Levi: Good, now as for you...

Levi turned towards Gintoki

Levi: What do you think you're doing here?

Gintoki looked down and began to pick his nose

Gintoki: Huh? And you are?

Levi: Stop that disgusting act damn it!

Gintoki ignored him and continued to pick his nose

Levi shook his face in disgust

Levi: don't you have a sense for cleanliness?

Gintoki: is that something I should have?

Gintoki finally pulled out his finger and flicked his booger at Levi

Levi managed to dodge it

It hit Jean...

Jean: ... ARGHH! THAT'S IT YOU BASTARD! IM GONNA KILL YOU!

Eren once again had to hold Jean back

Eren: Jean! No!

Levi: Eren, drag him away

Eren: RIGHT!

Eren dragged the struggling Jean away

Jean: ARRR! DAMN YOU! LET ME KILL HIM! RARRR!

The voice grew fainter and fainter until it cound not be heard

Levi: Back to business. I Am Levi Rivaille, captain of the survey corps and former leader of the special operations squad

Gintoki stared at Levi's indiscernible face

Levi: and I assume you'll make your introduction?

Gintoki: ... Sakata Gintoki, Boss of the Yorozuya.

Levi: Yorozuya?

Gintoki: yeah, we do all sorts of jobs so if you need any help, come to us

Levi snickered: what sort of jobs can you do in this sort of age? The only thing doable now is hunting titans

Gintoki: huh? I don't know what that is but as long as it pays, we'll do it.

Levi: Hmph, up to you.

Levi turned around and shouted

Levi: Commander Erwin has ordered us to return back to the wall! Pack your stuff and move out! and watch out for the Titans below us!

Others: Hai!

The numerous scouts started to scramble around

Levi: Jaeger!

Eren: HAI!

Levi: carry this guy back with us, we'll need to question him when we get back

Eren: YES SIR!

Levi: and make sure he gets cleaned off when we get back

Eren saluted Levi

Levi nodded and walked off to organize the troops

Eren turned to Gintoki

Eren: Well, you ready?

Gintoki: hold on a sec, I need to take a leak

Gintoki walked to the edge of the roof

Eren: oh sure, that's fi... WAIT WHAT!?

Eren ran over to Gintoki

Gintoki started to pee off the roof

Eren: YO-YOU! STOP THAT!

Gintoki: Huh? Why?

Gintoki continued peeing

Eren: WELL I MEAN...

Eren looked down the roof

Eren: AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Gintoki: hmm? What's wrong?

Eren: WHAT'S WRONG!? YOU'RE PEEING!

Gintoki: Hey, when a man's gotta go, a man's gotta go

Eren: THAT'S NOT IT! I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT BUT!

Gintoki: but what?

Eren: YOU'RE... YOU'RE... YOU'RE PEEING ON A TITAN!

...

Eren shouted so loud everyone turned to face them

Gintoki: Ah ah, look what you did, now everyone is looking at us. Good thing I already finished.

Gintoki zipped up his pants and walked away

Gintoki: Hey, are we going or not?

Eren turned to look down one last time before running off to Gintoki

Eren: Lets go!

Eren picked up Gintoki and flew off

The remaining members on the roof proceeded to the spot Gintoki peed at and looked down

What they saw was a Titan's face covered with liquid

...

* * *

**Well, chapter 3, Finished!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it**

**Oh and I might add some seriousness and action in the story if it flows**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: (SnK world) part 3

**Chapter 4**

* * *

- Inside wall rose, Survey corps interrogation room-

Levi: right... So once again, who are you and what were you doing outside wall rose without permission?

Gintoki: like I said, my name's Sakata Gintoki and as for why I was there, I guess you could say it was God's doing.

Levi: God?

Gintoki: yeah that's right, first he sucked me into a hole and knocked me out, the next thing I knew, I was where you found me.

Levi raised an eyebrow questiongly

Levi: and... Where are you from?

Gintoki: sigh... Kabukichou in Edo, I run the Yorozuya there...

Levi nodded and scribbled something down on his notepad

Gintoki: hey, can I go now? I've been sitting here for the past 2 hours repeating my statement over and over...

Levi put down his notepad and stood up

Levi: Unfortunately I can't do that. You'll have to stay here for observation. Commander's orders.

Gintoki twisted his face

Gintoki: HUUUUHHH!? OI OI! YOU DRAG ME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO CONFINE ME!? I WON'T STAND FOR THAT!

Gintoki got into his stance, ready to draw his wooden sword

Behind Levi, two guards got ready their weapons

There was a moment's silence...

Then, Levi raised his hand signaling for the guards to stand down

The two guards, noticing that, lowered their weapons

Levi: Look, I don't want any violence and I know it's hard on you, that's why I'm willing to compromise.

Gintoki relaxed a little but was still ready to strike

Gintoki: compromise?

Levi: Anything you want, as long as it's grantable.

Gintoki thought for a moment

Gintoki: Then... A parfait

Levi: What?

Gintoki: A Parfait, I haven't had any sweets in awhile so I'm starting to run low on sugar.

Levi looked back to the two guards

They both shrugged and shook their heads

Levi turned back to Gintoki

Levi: And what is that supposed to be?

Gintoki: EHHHH!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S A PARFAIT!?

Levi shook his head

Gintoki: How do you even live? Never mind, I shall explain to you the heavenly goodness of a Parfait

Levi: Umm...

Gintoki: LISTEN WELL! A PARFAIT IS THE PINNACLE OF ALL SWEETS, THE GOD OF ALL THINGS SUGARY! WITH THE OH SO DELICIOUS ICE-CREAM AS IT'S CORE, TOPPED WITH THE LUSCIOUS CHOCOLATE AND STRAWBERRY FUDGE AND ADDING MORE AND MORE SWEETS UPON IT CREATING THE ULTIMATE SWEET IN THE UNIVERSE! That is a Parfait.

Levi was dumbfounded

Gintoki: so... You do have it... Right?

Levi paused for a moment

He sighed.

Levi: Unfortunately, I don't think we have anything like that. We are in hard times right now so I hope you can understand

Gintoki: ...

Levi: ...

Gintoki: alright alright, I understand, I've been through hard times myself so I can sympathize with you...

Levi relaxed a little

Levi: Well that's a relief...

Gintoki: LIKE HELL I WOULD!

Gintoki drew his sword and charged at Levi

Levi reacting fast, managed to draw one of his swords to block Gintoki's attack

The two swords clashed, with both sides trying to overpower the other

Gintoki: Heh! You're not half bad!

Levi let out a tiny grin

Levi: you're pretty good too... So far, no one has managed to hold a one-on-one with me before

The two swords were started to create friction but neither would let up

The two guards behind Levi began to approach with their weapons

Gintoki eyed the two

Gintoki: I would love to stay and chat, but I don't seem to have the luxury for that...

Gintoki pushed forward

Levi was shocked that he was being overpowered and lost his grip on the sword

Gintoki rushed ahead and blew away the two guards

Levi dropped to the ground not believing what had just happened

He turned around and grew wide-eyed

Behind him was a scene as if a typhoon had gone through

The 6-7 guards that had been guarding the corridor were all blown away in a single strike, by a Human no less.

The two well-trained guards who were with Levi were also unconscious.

What's more, He even managed to overpower Levi himself, who was said to be Humanity's strongest soldier with a wooden sword.

And, the man himself had escaped.

Levi muttered to himself...

Levi: Wh-Who is... That guy?

...

To Be Continued

* * *

**Right, done.**

**Ciao**


End file.
